Lost Cause
by XxLiarLiarxX
Summary: Sam and Dean are recruited to solve a case of mass murders taking place in there old hometown. But will going back take it's toll on the outcome of solving the mysterious deaths? When Dean and Sam's former childhood nieghbor enters the picture...


**Author's Note**

**First off, my name is Kaley and I'm 14. I love to write and am hoping to major in Creative Writing or Journalism when I go to college. But that's not for a while. I really love this show and I personally think Jensen Ackles was gods gift to women. Jared Padalecki's not to bad either.**

**My inspiration for this story came mostly from my own head. I have so many thoughts and ideas racing around up there I can't help but express them. I hope everyone finds my story enjoyable and entertaining.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tv show Supernatural or it's characters. I do however own the plot of this story.**

**

* * *

**

Dean Winchester sat on the edge of his bed watching the clock change from 11:59 to 12:00 a.m. He looked over at his sleeping brother, Sam, and attempted to drown out his obnoxious snores and grunts which blended together to form there very own nocturnal symphony.

He thought about his brother, his father, his mother, and the long journey that lay ahead.

About a week ago is when Dean recieved the call. Mysterious killings had been taking place in his, as well as Sam's, former childhood town. Women, Men, Children found dead in random areas of the suburban homestead. They all were pronounced homicides, but the two brothers knew better.

So, like the good men they were, they agreed to take a look into the strange affair. Dean's mind wondered back to his teen years in the small town. When he was 17 years old, and the little girl next door claimed she was in love with him.

Flashback to 7 years ago

_"Dean, I'm very serious" the twelve year old, blonde hair, blue eyed girl spoke angerly._

_"Cassie, your young. You still have plenty of years to discover what you want" Dean replied._

_"I already know what I want!" she exclaimed, stomping her right foot on the ground._

_Dean focused all his attention on the young girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly. "It wouldn't work out. Our maturity levels are very different" he stated rationally._

_She contimplated this thought for a moment. "Maybe...but, but I do! I do Dean! I really am in love with you!" she yelled._

_He smiled at her adolescent behavior. "Tell me what love is. Tell me what it means Cass."_

_Her eyes grew full of fear and she didn't know what to say. "It's..it..well, it...it's when you spend every day thinking about the person. And all you want is for them to be thinking about you! It's when you'd give anything just for them to want you as much as you want them" she finished quickly and looked up at him with eager eyes. Praying she'd said the right thing._

_"That's what you'd call lust Cassie. That's not love. You don't love me" Dean said._

_She broke down into silent tears. "I do!" she cried. "How come you don't see that? Is it because your older? BecauseI don't care! I really don't" she replied hysterically._

_Dean hated seeing girls cry. But comforting her would only provoke her. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Me, my family. Were moving out of here. You see..." he questioned, hoping she grasped what he was trying to say._

_Cassie suddenly stopped crying and lifted her head up slowly. "Fine!" she squeeled through her hoarse voice. "Leave! I don't ever want to see you ever again Dean Winchester! Leave!" she shouted frantically, slapping his chest and pushing him away from her. "Go!" she shouted once more._

_He looked at her with sympathy and fought away the urge to take her frail body into his arms. "I really am sorry Cass..." he said, then walked across the yard and into his house._

End of flashback

In 8 hours Sam would be waking up and announcing it was time to hit the road. They'd travel back into the past and re-enter there hometown where so many hurtful memories were buried.

Dean prayed none would be resurrected.

* * *

**Feedback is highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
